bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Sickabeezer/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Sickabeezer. Transcript (Scene opens to the outside of Ichabeezer's mansion, before an uncontrollable force causes the entire mansion to jump up and down.) Ichabeezer: (Off-screen) Sniccup! Sniccup! Sniccup! Sniccup! (Scene switches to inside the mansion, where Ichabeezer is laying on the couch looking rather sick, just as Bob comes up to him while carrying a tea kettle.) Ichabeezer: (deliriously) Is that you, Mommy? Bob: It's Bob. Ichabeezer: My mom is named Bob? Bob: No, I'm Bob the Tomato. Your mom is a zucchini, like you. Ichabeezer: I'm a zucchini? Bob: You're a delirious zucchini. You've got a bad case of the Sniccups. Ichabeezer: What's a- Sniccup! Bob: It's that. Ichabeezer: You're Bob the Tomato, and you're taking care of me? Bob: Quit trying to think, Ichabeezer. Just rest. I'm taking care of you until you're all better. (The doorbell rings, which catches Bob and Ichabeezer's attention.) Ichabeezer: I'll get it. (Ichabeezer goes to answer the door, but Bob picks him up and throws him back onto the couch.) Bob: Oh, no, you don't! (covers Ichabeezer with a blanket) You stay right here on the couch! (Bob answers the door to find Petunia and Bacon Bill at the door while carrying fishing poles.) Bacon Bill: Bob, what are you doing over here when we're supposed to be fishing? Petunia: We heard the Mega Guppy was seen at the koi pond! Bob: The Mega Guppy? I've been trying to catch that monster since I was a cherry tomato! Bacon Bill: Then come on! Bob: I can't. Ichabeezer has the Sniccups. Bacon Bill: What's a Sniccup? Bob: It's a sickness where you sneeze and hiccup at the same time. Ichabeezer: Sniccup! Bob: Like that. Petunia: Sorry you're missing out, Bob. I'll try not to catch the Mega Guppy without you. Bob: Really? Petunia: Psych! (Petunia and Bacon Bill go to leave, but Bacon Bill stops.) Bacon Bill: By the way, where's Rooney? Bob: I'm taking care of Ichabeezer, but Larry is taking care of Rooney. Bacon Bill: Oh! Poor Rooney. (leaves) (Scene switches to Bob and Larry's home, while the sound of Rooney barking is heard, before Rooney comes out from the kitchen while carrying the bone in his mouth. Rooney comes up to Larry and places the bone in front of Larry while panting happily.) Larry: You wanna play together, eh? I hear you loud and clear! That's why we're going to play... Rooney: (panting) Larry: (pulls out a checker board) Checkers! I'll be black and you can be red. (Rooney is shocked when Larry misunderstands what he wants, but goes ahead to play Checkers. Larry makes the first move.) Larry: Your turn! (Rooney makes his move, rapidly moving his piece to take all of Larry's black pieces, which surprises Larry.) Larry: I didn't think it was possible, but you just beat me in one move. (Rooney leaves then comes back while carrying his bone again and places the bone in front of Larry, as Larry picks up the bone.) Larry: It's like you're telling me... you want to play video games! (Rooney is once again shocked when Larry once again incorrectly guesses what he wants to play.) Larry: Let's play a game about cats. (Rooney can only sadly follow after Larry. Scene switches to back at Ichabeezer's mansion, before the mansion jumps up again.) Ichabeezer: Sniccup! Bob. Bob: I'm right here, Ichabeezer. Ichabeezer: You're taking me of me instead of fishing for the Mega Guppy? Bob: Please don't remind me of the Mega Guppy. Ichabeezer: But... Mega Guppy. Bob: I said, don't. Ichabeezer: It's the rarest fish in the world. Bob: I know. Ichabeezer: You could catch it and be famous. Bob: (gasps) You think? Ichabeezer: Sniccup! Bob: If only there was a way to take care of you and still indulge my fishing obsession. Ichabeezer: Oh, no. Bob: I can't leave you here, but I have to catch the Mega Guppy. There's only one right choice to make! (Scene switches to Bob now pulling w wagon with Ichabeezer in it behind him.) Ichabeezer: Mom, where are you taking me? Bob: It's Bob. And I'm taking you fishing. Ichabeezer: Flishing? What's flishing? Bob: Hold on, you two! Got room for two more? Petunia: Yay! It's Bob! We are so gonna catch that Mega Guppy! Bob: It's about to get real out here! Ichabeezer: Sniccup! (Scene switches to back at Bob and Larry's home as video game music is playing, as two cats are racing in race cars before one cat reaches the finish line first. Larry is surprised that Rooney beat him again.) Larry: I just got beaten by a dog 652 times. Rooney: (barks) Larry: Are you using cheat codes? Rooney: (barks) (Rooney then jumps off the chair before going to the door, while whimpering.) Larry: What is it, Rooney? Rooney: (barks) Larry: I know what that means. You're trying to tell me that you want to go outside and fly an airplane. (Larry opens the door, as Rooney quickly goes outside.) Larry: Hey, that's not how you fly an airplane. (The sound of a toilet flushing is heard after that. Scene switches to out on the lake where Bob, Ichabeezer, Petunia, and Bacon Bill are in a boat.) Bob: (sighs) Fishy-fishy, fun-fun. Right, guys? Petunia: I don't know. It's a little cramped. Bob: Fun-fun! That's the spirit. Bacon Bill: This boat can't fit this many people. Are you sure you can fish and take care of Ichabeezer? Ichabeezer: (groans) Bob: Of course! Easy! (pulls out a bowl of soup) Time for some soup, Ichabeezer! Ha! (Bob flings the soup in the air, as Ichabeezer gets up, before the soup lands in his mouth, as he falls back down again.) Bob: Come on, Mega Guppy! I'm gonna get you! (Underwater, a large fish-like shadow swims past the lure. Scene switches to Larry placing a paper bag in the trash just as Rooney comes up to him while carrying his leash and places it in front of Larry who picks up the leash.) Rooney: (barks) Larry: You brought me a leash. Rooney: (barks) Larry: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? (Rooney barks then runs around a little bit.) Larry: You want to play jump rope. (Rooney is surprised that Larry misunderstood his needs again, before Larry starts jump roping with the leash.) Larry: Cinderella ate a marshmella, went upstairs to catch a lobster! (Rooney falls over in frustration, which Larry notices as he goes over to Rooney.) Larry: How foolish of me. I'm sorry. I haven't been considering your feelings first, Rooney. You must wanna play cowboy! (Rooney whimpers before angrily going back inside the house and locking the door behind him.) Larry: Uh-oh. (Larry runs over to the door and tries to open it, but it's locked.) Larry: Open this door right now, Rooney! I'll give you a doggie treat! Oh! I know! I'll take you for a walk! (Rooney unlocks the door and comes out, happy that Larry has finally guessed right what he wants, before Larry hooks the leash to him.) Larry: Now for a nice, calm, leisurely afternoon walk! (Rooney drags Larry off with him. Scene switches to Bob and company still fishing out on the lake.) Ichabeezer: Mom! Mom! Bob: It's Bob. Ichabeezer: What's Grandma doing here? Petunia: Ichabeezer, do I look old enough to be your grandma? Ichabeezer: (coughs) Not my grandma? Bob: (chuckles) Ichabeezer: Grandpa? Bacon Bill: (gasps) Grandson! (Bob faces the front of the boat again. Scene switches to Larry now dragging Rooney while covered in shrubbery and cactus needles.) Larry: That's the last time I let you run off. Dragging me through the thumbtack testing area, then through the house of cacti and then through that pillow factory! That one wasn't so bad... but bad dog! (hooks Rooney's leash to the ice cream cart) Let's take an ice cream break. (Larry jumps onto the ice cream cart and shakes all the debris off himself then puts the ice cream hat on, before he starts looking in the ice cream.) Larry: What kind of ice cream would a dog like? (The sound of a cat meowing is heard, which catches Rooney's attention as Mrs. Fuzzyface comes by.) Larry: Let's see. There's Rocky Ruff... Mrs. Fuzzyface: (meows) Rooney: (growls) Larry: How about Huge Cow Leg Bone flavor? (screaming) (Rooney starts chasing after Mrs. Fuzzyface, pulling the ice cream cart and Larry with him. Rooney chases after Mrs. Fuzzyface, chasing her through the sink and across the Countertop.) Larry: Bad... (screams) (Rooney and Mrs. Fuzzyface both jump off the Countertop, Rooney still dragging the ice cream cart.) Larry: Also not good. (The ice cream cart lands on the floor, as Rooney still chases after Mrs. Fuzzyface, the impact of the ice cream cart landing causing three ice cream cones to fly out and get caught by a corn man, a carrot man, and a broccoli man.) Corn Man: Hey, it's free ice cream! Thanks, Larry! (Larry tips his ice cream hat in respect, as Rooney still chases Mrs. Fuzzyface while still pulling the ice cream cart, before making a U-turn.) Larry: Yow! Store! (Rooney chases Mrs. Fuzzyface towards Pa Grape's Store, while Larry has a nervous look on his face. Inside, Pa is sweeping the floor, before a loud crash sound is heard which causes him to fall to the floor.) Pa: Huh? (Larry and Rooney are seen looking rather dazed from the impact, as Pa approaches them.) Pa: Always with the crashing into my store. Larry: Sorry, Pa. It won't happen again. Until next time. (Mrs. Fuzzyface appears from behind Pa, as he notices her.) Pa: Hello, little cherry cat. Mrs. Fuzzyface: (purring) Larry: Uh-oh. Rooney: (growls) (Rooney chases after Mrs. Fuzzyface again, dragging the ice cream cart through the store, knocking items off the shelves, and knocking the lobster tank over as the lobsters get sent flying before landing on Larry.) Larry: (groans) Clean up on aisles three, seven, five and 11! (Pa nonchalantly knocks over the stack of sardines.) Larry: And 12! (Back on the lake, Bob, Petunia, and Bacon Bill are still fishing, while Ichabeezer still looks sick.) Ichabeezer: (groans) Petunia: Ichabeezer doesn't look good. Bob: He's always that green. Petunia: Are you sure you're putting his needs before your obsession to catch the Mega Guppy? Bob: I am not obsessed with catching the Mega Guppy! It's just a mild hobby. A mild hobby that's the most important thing in the world. (Petunia and Bacon Bill are both surprised by Bob's behavior, before Ichabeezer Sniccups once again, which causes the boat to bounce across the lake.) Ichabeezer: Sniccup! Sniccup! All: Whoa! Bacon Bill: It's a Sniccup fit! Everybody, hold on! Ichabeezer: Sniccup! Sniccup! Sniccup! Sniccup! (The boat stops bouncing.) Bacon Bill: Hey, this is actually kinda fun! Ichabeezer: Sniccup! (Bob, Petunia, and Bacon get thrown into the air from the force of Ichabeezer's Sniccup fit.) All: Whoa! (Petunia and Bacon Bill fall back into the boat again, while Bob falls into the boat. Bob climbs back into the boat, as he dumps some water out of his hat.) Bob: Gesundheit. Ow! (Bob gets pinched by a lobster before he pulls the lobster off and throws it back into the water. Bob approaches the front of the boat before he looks to see the Mega Guppy swim by.) Bob: It's him! It's the Mega Guppy! Now who's crazy? (Bob casts his line forward as the Mega Guppy looks at the lure, but swims away after that.) Bob: He's getting away! We gotta row! (The Mega Guppy jumps across the lake, while Petunia and Bacon Bill row the boat to catch up, but are not fast enough.) Bob: Faster! Row faster! Petunia: We're too heavy! We gotta lose some weight. Bacon Bill: If we watch what we eat and do plenty of exercise, we should be able to catch up in a couple of months. Bob: We gotta lose weight now! (Bob looks around at the fishing equipment, before looking at Ichabeezer.) Petunia: Bob, you can't be serious. (Bob picks up Ichabeezer and prepares to throw him off the boat.) Bacon Bill: Whoa. This just got dark. Bob: But- But- (Petunia can only shake her head.) Bob: You're right. (Bob puts Ichabeezer down again, just as the Mega Guppy swims away.) Bob: There it goes. Oh, well. Maybe next year. (Bob, Petunia, and Bacon Bill are leaving the lake, just as it has gotten dark.) Bob: Sorry I ruined our fishing trip. Bacon Bill, Wow, usually I'm the one who ruins everything. Petunia: That's okay, Bob. You learned to put your needs aside for Ichabeezer. That's what's important. (Music starts to play, as Bob starts to sing.) Bob: (singing) Why do we always need To be number one? We take the whole cake And we just leave a crumb! We shove and push To be the first in line How about letting someone else Go first sometimes? I wanna please God By going second instead I could fight to go first But I'll go second instead Here, let me step back, brother And let you go on ahead I wanna please God By going second instead We both wanna play right now With the very same toy But I'll let you have it first Just to bring you joy Because I wanna please God By going second instead I could fight to go first But I'll go second instead Here, let me back, brother And let you go on ahead I wanna please God By going second instead (The song ends, before the scene switches to back at Ichabeezer's mansion, before cutting to the inside where Ichabeezer is laying on the couch.) Bob: Chicken noodle yum yum! You poor little guy. I never should have been so self... fish! (laughing) Fish Ichabeezer: Bob, thanks for taking care of me. It's more than anyone has ever done for grumpy ol' me. Bob: When you get better, we'll go fishing for that Mega Guppy together. Ichabeezer: (laughs) No need to wait, Robert! I feel all better right now! (Ichabeezer rushes off after finishing the chicken soup that Bob gave him.) Bob: (surprised) That's one quick recovery. (Ichabeezer comes back downstairs while wearing a fishing hat and carrying fishing gear.) Bob: Well, let's catch that Mega Guppy! Bob: Uh-oh! Sniccup! (sighs) Ichabeezer: You'd better lie down, Bob. Ol' Ichabeezer is here to take care of you. Bob: (groans) Is that you, Mom? Ichabeezer: Eh? (The screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts